Fireworks Love
by Senorita xoxo
Summary: Everyone was enjoying the fireworks except Harry who was feeling very sad and lonely. But then he saw something interesting, What is it? If you want to know, Then Please read and review. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. . Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover


**_Fireworks Love_**

 _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, GOT IT._

 _Authors Note: Happy Diwali 2016 and Happy Halloween 2016. Please read and review. PLEASE READ MY 'THE DARK LORDS SERIES', I'M CURRENTLY WRITING AND UPDATING 'THE DARK LORDS REIGN: THE EVIL ASCENDING'. Fred is alive. This fanfic is post-war and AU and ewe.  
_

 _I seriously don't know why I wrote this stupid fic... It's just I am so in love with this HGXHP ship that I keep writing fics on it._

xoxo

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the fireworks display outside except Harry James Potter. He was sad, because he has lost so many friends in the war on this year.

Fred and George were playing Quidditch along with their brother Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, and others. They were also setting off different type of pyrotechnical fireworks including the Weasley wildfire whizbangs while playing Quidditch.

Fred and George can be annoying at times, but without them, life was like a boring talk show.

Fred was dating Angelina Johnson and George was dating Katie Bell. Their life was going quite well, after the war.

Harry saw from the window of the burrow that Ron and Luna were feeding apples to the thestrals. They were going out since the day Ron saved Luna from the Carrows during the war.

He saw that Ginny was holding hands with Draco Malfoy. Draco has joined the Light side during his sixth year and so as the rest of the Malfoys. Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were in a Cruise Holiday in Miami. The two families have decided to be friendly with each other.

And, the two families would soon be relatives if Draco and Ginny tie the knot in the future.

Percy was busy in the kitchen. Pansy was helping him. Today, he and Pansy would cook the dinner and treat everyone. Percy was dating Pansy Parkinson before the war. Pansy's family has joined the Light side after Voldemort's resurrection.

Teddy was with Fleur Delacour Weasley and Bill Weasley. Fleur loves Teddy a lot, the cute little kid who lost both of his parents, Thanks to that Bloody War. **Professor. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.** Harry missed them a lot. Lupin was like his second parent along with **Sirius**. Everyone has someone by their side but Harry has no one.

Harry then saw something interesting in the fireworks display. It showed,

 **I LOVE YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER.**

Harry was amazed. 'Who did that?' He thought. "I wanna know, was It Cho Chang or...?'' Harry frowned and continued whispering to himself ''No way, it can't be Cho''. Besides he likes someone else who was none other Hermione Granger. But she does not know that Harry likes her. Harry sighed ''She will never figure out my feelings for her''. Harry loved her since they were in fifth year. And he was quite jealous when she dated Viktor Krum in 1994 Yule Ball. But he didn't realize it at that time, he has realized it when they were giving their OWLs.

Harry ran outside, towards Fred and George and asked them ''who did that?''

They snickered ''we don't know anything about it.''

He inquired Ronald about it and he answered ''must be one of your fans.''

''I think it's the Blibbering humdingers'' Luna smiled.

Harry shook his head and walked towards Ginerva and Draco and asked them about it.

Ginny grinned "what? How will we know about it?''

Draco smirked "Potter, don't you know who did that?". He wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Pardon me, but I didn't get that"

Draco scoffed "Bugger Off, Potter; you're so stupid."

Ginny laughed at Harry.

Their reaction hurts Harry. But he ignored them.

Harry then, runs owards the woods after seeing that someone was setting off the fireworks from there. He has to know who did that.

And then, he saw a girl in a full sleeved long white dress. Her frizzy brown hair was tied in a messy bun. And, she was setting off the fireworks towards the sky with the help of her wand.

Harry shouted ''Oi, who're you?''

The girl turned around, making Harry surprised with wide eyes.

''Hermione'' Harry cried. Hermione winked at him.

''You never fail to astonish me'' Harry blushed.

And then, he took one of those fireworks products from Hermione's bag and sets them off towards the sky. The fireworks bursts into different colours, and then, it took the shape of 11 alphabets forming into a sentence with words:

 **''I LOVE YOU TOO''**

And then, they hugged and kissed each other. They didn't know that everyone was watching them.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

 _A/N: That's really a weird way of confessing love *blush*_


End file.
